


A Book of Matches #5

by voleuse



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>We are born and that ought to be enough</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Book of Matches #5

**Author's Note:**

> Post-S1. Title and summary adapted from Anne Sexton's _The Evil Seekers_.

Andrew and Danielle have been at their grandmother's for a week now, and the house feels horrifically empty.

When Gabrielle appears at her doorstep at midnight with a bottle of vodka, Bree doesn't even consider turning her away.

She does, however, insist on making proper martinis, instead of "doing shots," as Gabrielle so charmingly proposed.

They don't talk about their husbands. It's an unspoken rule. They don't, in fact, talk very much at all.

They wake when the sun strikes through the window. Gabrielle's knee twitches under Bree's chin, and Bree opens her eyes to see quite a bit more of Gabrielle than she had expected.

They don't say anything as they get dressed, but the next night, Bree brings a bottle of red to Gabrielle's house, and asks if she has proper wine glasses.


End file.
